


NSFW RoadRat Week Collection

by SassyLassy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, College AU, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Scissoring, Trans Junkrat, Trans Roadhog, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, i mean come, mild assault, mild violence, nonbinary Mako, nsfw roadrat week fics here, safe sex, there's going to be a mess of things that will be added in the tags as the short stories cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: Here is where I'll be putting the nsfw week stories written for RoadRat. The themes are as follows;Gently, Roughly, First Time, Alternate Universe, Free Day, Fetish of Choice and Afterwards/Aftercare.Enjoy as the additions come in!





	1. Gently

He exhaled a soft, shaky breath as his eyes slid shut for a moment. Junkrat very rarely felt so at peace and calm. This kind of warmth only when Roadhog was this close. He could feel his heavy weight pressing against his side as they lounged on the floor together. Beneath them a thin mattress that was torn and splitting in many many places but it was comfortable because he was here. He shifted, his right side lighter since he'd removed his prosthetisc for the night, and pressed his palm against Roadhog's chest. 

His huge, gorgeous boyfriend was quiet as he idly placed his fingers against the mans chest, playing with one of his nipples, gently flicking that piercing before moving his hand to palm against his warm skin. Junkrat tilted his head against Roadhog's large shoulder, eyes down cast and a small, cheeky smile on his face as he still played with the warm skin.

Roadhog finally made a soft noise, moving the arm that wasn't wrapped around Junkrat's shoulder and eased the young blond Junker onto his back. "Ey, what's..." Junkrat started but stopped as that same warm hand that had shifted him pressed itself against his small chest, before guiding itself downwards over his stomach. He had to give a small tremble at the touch, for the conflicting feelings of Roadhog's rough, large, killer hands being exceptionally warm and soft against his skin was all but it took to get Junkrat's heart racing.

And when the lips of the large Junker pressed against his neck he all but knew just what 'all this' was about. Had it been his intention to get Roadhog all hot under his non-existent collar by touching him like that? Not at all, but he wasn't going to complain when Roadhog's wandering hand closed around his slowly hardening erection beneath his torn shorts. He giggled a very soft, airy giggle of enjoyment as he moved his good arm up and around Roadhog's upper back to clutch at his upper back. "Oh, mate that's... mmf, that's wonderful..."

He couldn't help himself from feeling over flowing with warmth when Roadhog treated him like this. The soft, tender, gentle touches were so different to the touches he'd had in the past. He welcomed them, if Roadhog were an ocean he would happily drown in this affection. Addiction, that's what the word was, he was addicted to Roadhog and his touch and every time he welcomed it with open arms with no hesitation.

The touching only increased ten fold when he felt his torn shorts pushed down, and the press of Roadhog's warm skin come in touch with his own. Roadhog, for being such a large man, could be especially quick when he had to be. He had sworn Roadhog was wearing his coveralls, but when he felt the hot touch of Roadhog's erection pressing against his own he guessed at some point he had removed them. He pressed back against the threadbare mattress, spreading his legs to accommodate the massive size that Roadhog was, and pressed his good leg against his hip.

His good hand had shifted from Roadhog's upper back to clutching at his arm. Not in a grasping, desperate grip but more like someone who needed someone to hold onto. He could feel the muscles flexing beneath Roadhog's skin as he offered a heavy grunt, and the motion of his hips continued to roll forward. It pressed hard against Junkrat's own sex, which was already dribbling with excitement. It mixed with Roadhog's own, which was thick and white and slick between their pressing bodies.

Compared to how they normally were, this was very tame in comparison. Normally they were rough, grasping hands that ended in nail marks dragged down hot, sweaty skin. Crashing lips, teeth would click, hungry kisses that would rob either or both of their need for oxygen. Not that there was anything wrong with that, Junkrat loved that. He adored the raw passion that would burn both of them would be engulfed with. But he also loved this, the slow gentleness that slowly filled him even without any kind of penetration whatsoever.

For one, they were out of lube. So penetration down stairs was very much out of question since even on his best days, Junkrat could only just manage to take one of Roadhog's fingers into him and that was to loosen him up. Without the cooling, sensual addition of lubrication he knew he would be suffering for it the day after. Or not feeling his one remaining leg for a week, if not more so.

They were kissing now, but as the rest of this moment, it was soft and gentle. He could feel the gentle scratch of Roadhog's unshaved skin rubbing against his as the kiss was drawn out further. Junkrat willingly let his lips part for Roadhog, the kiss deepening further still which did little to stop the burning need to release that was growing between them as he felt the other Junkers sex grind on his own faster, and faster still.

"Love ya," He managed to whisper through the kissing. "Roadie, I love ya,"

"Same." Was the simple, and direct answer he got from his partner. To some such a reply, especially one word at that, would be enough to drag the intimacy to a halt. Maybe even trigger an arguement. But not with Junkrat, not between him and Roadhog because he knew he was a man of few words and whenever he did use them especially around him they were doubly important. 

Honestly that's all he needed, all he wanted. Junkrat arched his back, gripped at Roadhog's strong upper back as tightly as his good hand could grip against that thick, scarred, and spotted skin. He cried out a breathless, strained noise as he reached his limit and increased the mess between their two bodies. Roadhog was, shockingly, not as noisy as his partner was. When he came Junkrat would be lucky to hear a stiff, small groan from between his closed lips.

But it was one of the greatest noises Junkrat ever had the honor of hearing, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.


	2. Roughly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the second entry, and with a prompt like roughly I couldn't see it go any other way but ex-Junkers fucking in the open.
> 
> This addition includes trans Junkrat!

Junkrat grinned broadly as he felt himself being slammed up against the rocks, breath ripped from his lungs by the sheer force by which Roadhog had pinned him with. A breathless laughter trickled out of him as his hulking bodyguard put most of his weight on him, making it harder to breathe much less laugh.

Didn't stop him from trying though.

He gasped as Roadhog ripped off his mask and threw it to the floor, exposing his scarred, tattooed face in all it's glory. Those thick lips parted to reveal his teeth, some silver, some gold, and the large gap between his top two front teeth. Roadhog pressed his lips down against Junkrat's exposed shoulder and bit down.

This got a cry of pain and pleasure from the younger Junker, whose toes curled, nails dug in, and back arched all in one swift release of erotica. He whimpered in need as those large grasping hands relieved him of his shorts, crying louder still in protest as that mouth left him so Roadhog could force his own pants downwards.

"Turn round." He demanded and Junkrat almost tripped over his peg leg in order to comply with the demand. He pressed his hands against the rock, his one knee trembling and he was sure if it could his mechanical knee would be trembling with anticipation as well.

When Roadhog's fingers dipped down between his legs to rub upwards against his already wet entrance. The rough warmth had Junkrat biting down on his bottom lip, and shamelessly ground himself down against the probing digits. It lasted but a second before he pulled away but he hadn't a moment to complain for instantly they were replaced by something far more satisfying. 

The red, swollen, dripping head pressed itself purposely against his vagina and gave only a few pushes, teasing, as well as to coat the head with Junkrat's dripping wetness. Junkrat, still gripping tightly to the rock moaned hotly and pushed himself down, anticipating Roadhog's movements. He met the first, satisfying thrust mid way and cried out. Even with him dripping excitement down his inner thighs, his bodyguards cock was thick, veins throbbing, and the initial push was always an electric, erotic, clash of both pleasure and pain.

Massive hands gripped his hips firmly, and Junkrat surrendered the motion of his own hips to Roadhog to take over. He bent his knees, breathless already, as he was pulled down the length entirely. Every bump and movement he felt full him, his sex stretching to accommodate the thick (and familiar) visitor. The ex-Junker barely had a moment to adjust once he had fully taken in all that Roadhog had to offer, much less get control of his breathing and take in the familiar heavy weight of his partners stomach pressing against his back, for before he was even fully aware Roadhog was moving.

He pulled his hips back, to the point where his head could grind its tip against Junkrat's swollen clit before he returned with gusto. Those hands guided Junkrat's body, stilling him, and when need be slammed him downwards onto his dick. Every thrust earned the world a high pitched cry from Junkrat and a rough, heavy grunt from Roadhog. 

It was a good thing the rock was here otherwise Junkrat knew he'd be unable to support his upper half if he'd been on his knees. Roadhog was going all out here, in the middle of the afternoon, sun blazing down upon the two Australians as they acted more like animals in heat than two wild men who lived a life of explosives and chaos. This was a personal kind of chaos, the special kind that only they could share together when they'd let their lust and want of one another's body to take over.

He felt Roadhog's teeth bite against his shoulder, drawing blood, and Junkrat came a little. The release aided them both, as movement became slicker, easier still. Panting now, Junkrat could feel his own drool running down his chin but could care less about such trivial things. His robotic hand was digging holes and cracks into the rock, while his flesh hand had broke three nails already for gripping on so tightly. Leaning forward he rested his forehead on the rock, moaning his pleas for more, for Roadhog to go faster still.

His wants were answered, the grip on his hips tightened closer still and he kicked his movements into high gear. Roadhog knew a thing or two about control, how he handled his bike, operating the gears and shifts and well timed use of his pedals the old bike could out run even the most high tech hover vehicle available. Much like that, he knew how to fuck hard and long. Being a larger, older man it was integral that he knew his body's limits and Junkrat always knew how to push the right buttons to get his motor running.

He was going pedal to the metal now, slamming Junkrat down onto his pounding cock that went as deep as it could with every hard, rough thrust of his hips. No doubt both men would be sore come night time and sleep undisturbed in one another's arms. Such sentiment had no place being thought of right now, not with his bosses tight little vagina squeezed hotly around his cock. Every pull felt like Junkrat was pulling the life out of him, he was that hot, that slick. Couple that with his illicit moans, whimpers, and half pleading whispers of his name, Roadhog knew his release was fast approaching like a bomb.

It took little to no prompting either, all Junkrat had to do was squeeze around the base hotly, whimper his actual name due to a rare flash of his memory, and that was all he needed. Roadhog let the tight hot coil with him release, spilling over into Junkrat's waiting body as he almost roared at his climax. His hips, regardless of how sore they were beginning to feel, continued to thrust. Junkrat was quietly whimpering, urging him to go as long as he could, as he let the rock support his exhausted weight.

They'd made a right mess. Not only was the rock cracked and chipped, or the sticky mess on the sand which had dribbled out of Junkrat's swollen, sore body but his hips were bruised to Hell and back. Weakly he moved a hand, slapping it against one of Roadhog's hands. Not only were his hips bruised but they were scratched to hell too and let's not mention the bleeding bite marks to his upper back and shoulders.

"Gonna hafta do our nails again, mate."


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into day three we head with the boys sharing their first intimate moment together.
> 
> This story involves trans Roadhog! The world needs more of him and I am happy to be a supplier.

Adrenaline surged through him as he ran down the slanted hill side, sand kicking up behind his feet, and managed to keep a death grib on the old worn out sports bag hanging under his arm. Within it, was treasures. Gold bars, a few opals, and other assorted gems. Behind him, in his wake, was smoke. Thick billowing smoke that circled to the sky as distant screams of dying men filled the air. Junkrat was besides himself, laughing hysterically, as he reached the bottom of the slope to find Roadhog waiting on the bike, engine running.

"Go go go Hoggy!!" He urged, slamming his hand down on the sidecar as the bike was kicked into gear. He turned his head, laughing wildly as he watched the destruction on the far horizon draw even further away. He giggled, then erupted into louder laughter, before looking to Roadhog who's as usual stoic mask hid his emotions.

"You missed most the good bits, man! If you didn't go get the bike you woulda seen a guy sawn in half on account of my steel trap it was great! Didn't stand a chance!" Junkrat said excitedly, bouncing in the car, hugging the bag to his chest. "Some bodyguard, runnin' off like that when you did!"

"That, or we'd die if you messed it up." Roadhog replied bluntly.

"That's true!"

He still rode the highs as they reached their hide out. An old abandoned mine shaft at the bottom of an old abandoned gorge. Here they were safe, since Junkrat had rigged a wide range of traps, bombs, and other terrible things to meet the fate of anyone who dare try to sneak in on them. The bike parked in a cavern nice and safe, Junkrat carried his heavy loot to the 'Pool Room'.

Pool Room meaning a room in which you showed off all the best sorts of things you could. For Junkrat and Roadhog, it meant loot. Stolen gems, gold, even weaponry that they'd pried out of the hands of dead Junkers just because they liked the look of it. There was even a partly destroyed omnic in here, with bits hanging out of it, its dulled face never to light up again.

It was in here that Junkrat emptied his bag, lifting up the huge, rounded opals that glistened even in this dim light. He held it upwards, smiling brightly, before looking to Roadhog who stood in the door way. "Worth it, mate! Opals are gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as bombs are!"

Roadhog stood there silently before he closed the space between them, reached out and gripped the wrist which held the opal. He drew it closer to his face, silent in his consideration of it, before lowering the arm and looked down at Junkrat. "You were reckless. You're hurt."

He hadn't even noticed the scratches and cuts but hey, at least it wasn't another lost limb. "Heheh, guess I am!" Junkrat smiled, looking up at the towering bodyguard. "Still, made it out okay didn't--"

Whatever it was he was about to say was cut off, as Roadhog had leaned down, grabbed his mask and pushed it upwards onto his forehead. His face, expression intense, locked eyes with him. Junkrat felt his words die on his tongue. He'd only seen Roadhog's face a few times, 

"Don't pull that shit again, you hear me?" He asked, tone shifting to enraged concern. "I said fall back but you kept going. You were out numbered but you didn't care. You hired me to keep you safe but then can't when you rush headlong into danger." Roadhog grabbed his shoulders now, pulling him in, so Junkrat could see how flushed the mans face was. His eyes slowly widened with every word that came from Roadhog's lips. "Your dumb luck will run out eventually and when it does, Rat, I'm not--"

The ranting came to a halt, words smothered to death on Roadhog's tongue because Junkrat had suddenly surged forward, thrown his arms around the back of Roadhog's head and had kissed him. Moved by adrenalin still rushing through him, moved by his partners genuine concern, and attracted by that gorgeously scarred face he couldn't put the breaks on even if he'd wanted to. A fear rippled within him that he'd be thrown to the ground and stamped into the dirt by the taller man, and for the first time in ages Junkrat thought of the repercussions of his actions. He gripped tighter still, regardless, feeling those warm, soft, thick lips under his kept his shivering form firmly locked onto Roadhog.

The silence and stillness was deafening, Junkrat waited for the end but large hands grabbed at him at last. One to the back of his balding head, grip tight enough to yank him off but when the second hand gripped his rear, squeezing his ass like that, panic and fear erupted into shock and joy. Roadhog was kissing him back, moaning hotly into his mouth, their tongues pressing alongside one another as their breath was shared between them. Junkrat squirmed, his rear was really being felt up by that large hand and he loved it. His flesh hand moved, grabbing at his bodyguards vest, trying to drag him closer still.

Neither could recall falling to the floor, nor the clumsy, desperate grabbing of clothes to tear them from bodies but neither Junkrat nor Roadhog seemed to care. The pairs heavy grunting echoed in the Pool Room, bouncing off the smooth rock walls. By now Roadhog was on his back, legs ungracefully in the air as Junkrat ranked them off; it was the last piece of clothing separating them and it had to go, especially if you judged by how hard Junkrat's erection was. Small as it was, it still deserved some proper attention right now and he felt impatient as those blue coveralls snagged on Roadhog's feet.

With one good pull they were off and Junkrat righted himself but stopped dead.

"Hog."

"Rat... you stopped... why'd you stop?"

"What the heck is that, mate?"

Junkrat had envisioned an erection. Surely Roadhog, seven foot tall massive mountain of a man with rippling arm muscles and a strength that dwarfed his own, would have the biggest dick in Australia. What was between Roadhog's parted legs was not a dick; it was the complete opposite. A vagina, with curled blackish pubes atop it, while his bodyguards inner thighs were slick from the juices produced therein. 

"You never saw one before?" Roadhog asked, his voice a very cautious, equally dangerous tone. Junkrat felt like he was walking a field full of land mines suddenly and with all his blood rushing between his legs his poor brain was grasping at straws as to what to say.

"Never been with a woman before us all." 

A hand was suddenly around his throat, and Roadhog's face mere millimetres from his face.

"I am NO woman." Roadhog said in a voice both even and aggressive. "I am a one man apocalypse, Jamison Fawkes, and if you ever forget that I'll snap your spine, sell you to the nearest bounty hunter and leave you to your fate. Understand?"

Junkrat scrambled at the large hand, so easily it could crush his windpipe, break his neck, end his life... and he'd never felt more aroused in his life. He wheezed, nodding his head as much as he could. "Y-yeah mate I understand you're Roadhog you're a one man apocalypse!!"

He was released and fell back, gazing up at his bodyguard before rubbing at his poor assaulted neck, breathing roughly.

"...still ain't ever touched one of those things, mate." 

"You turned off?" Roadhog asked, not one to pussy foot around.

Junkrat looked down at his erection. It had gone nowhere, still stood to attention and awaiting some form of physical attention. "Nah mate, how can I be with you around me?" 

Roadhog almost looked flattered, before sitting back. "Well then where were we?" He asked.

"Just tanked your dacks down." Junkrat answered helpfully.

"Right. Now, c'mere." Roadhog reached, grabbed Junkrat's shoulder and yanked him right close to him. "Gonna teach you a lot, Jamison. Hope you got room in that skull of yours for this kind of stuff."

"Oh I'm sure mate." Junkrat replied confidently even if he didn't feel all that confident right now.

Roadhog took hold of his good hand, and eased it down between his legs. "Right." 

"You're wet." Junkrat pointed out as he felt the warmth, and wetness of Roadhog's sex, cautiously wriggling his fingers.

"How observant of you." He said before he proceeded to instruct the bomb obsessed hooligan how to finger him. There were a lot of stops, and starts, Junkrat a well of questions most of them being 'am I doing it right' more so than anything else. He guided him through where to touch, what to pinch and rub between his thumb and forefinger (his clitoris), and where to glide the flat of his fingers and how deep to push them. 

"Like a water park down there, Roadie." Junkrat further observed, "And my little fella wants to take a dip. He's real antsy now.."

Roadhog scoffed, face only a little flushed. "Really now..." 

"Well he ain't had no attention! He's been real good too." He added, smiling widely.

Roadhog had to laugh, snorting as he did before he fell backwards before shifting into his left side, using a hand to lift his right leg. His body now more or less of full display. "Pool's open." He said bluntly, but with a somewhat coy look on his face.

The two bodies met at last, Roadhog resting his leg over Junkrat's shoulder as they did. Both men moaned at the contact, Roadhog's sex all but swallowing Junkrat's whole instantly, not that either complained. Junkrat gripped against Roadhog's body, leg, stomach, and was already slamming his hips into him with an almost feverish pace. The larger Junker exhaled sharply at this, welcoming the quick pace as he laid back, a hand moving to pinch one of his pierced nipples and proceeded to play with it as Junkrat went at him like a jack rabbit in season.

The mine shafts did little to mute the noises being made by the two, their gasps, moans and muffled words echoed throughout them and even disturbed some slumbering bats were were sleeping miles away in a cavern that opened out over the deserted wasteland that was Australia's centre. The root of the disturbance was still going, the youthful energy Junkrat was in possession of coming to good use as he continued his vigorous movements, guided by Roadhog who would sometimes moan an order to go faster, to the left, and other such directions.

"Gonna cum mate," Junkrat earned through fast breaths, and faster hips. "Gonna fill you to overflowin..."

"B-big words," Roadhog moaned, now flat on his back, one leg still over Junkrat's shoulder, the other wrapped around his lower back. He felt it too, his own building warmth burning within him like a fire in a tree. He shifted, gasping for breath and didn't even reposition himself before he felt Junkrat release. He jolted, surprised despite having been warned about the incoming explosion. It had been a while since anyone had cum in Roadhog, the sensation a mix of euphoric and startling.

Course the moment he'd finished, Junkrat fell against him, wheezing.

Roadhog rolled his eyes and pushed the young Junker off him, paying zero attention as Junkrat complained. "Oi what's that for??" He demanded, now on the floor.

"I didn't cum." Roadhog replied simply.

"What."

Roadhog was already easing one of his fingers into his wet vagina, positioned in a way that let his thumb play with his clit while his free hand still played with one of his nipples. "I can do that myself."

Junkrat was a mix of insulted and, suddenly, aroused all over again as he watched Roadhog masturbate besides him. He watched the finger work, going deep, rubbing, while the thumb rubbed the ball of nerves, and when he looked at Roadhog's face he saw his face was flushed. Unknown to him, his good hand had moved between his own legs, wrapping itself around his half hard cock and began to stroke. By far, this was one of the hottest sights he'd ever seen.

He watched Roadhog's body stiffen, his back arch only a little as his toes curled and then he was done. Roadhog eased back comfortably, pulling his probing finger free and wiped it against his thigh once before bringing the finger to his lips and, with eyes locked with Junkrat's, popped the finger into his mouth and sucked on it, tasting the combination of the two Junkers bodies. 

Junkrat came for the second time that day on a startled sound, face burning red. Roadhog laughed loudly, his laugh echoed in the cavernous Pool Room, before reaching over and yanked Junkrat close to him. "Cute."

"Am not." He replied huffily.

Again Roadhog laughed, allowing it to mellow into comfortable silence before leaning in and pressed his lips to Junkrat's own. Compared to their last kiss this one was far more subdued and gentle. For both men, in this life of living in an irradiated wasteland, gentleness was a scarce resource you rarely came across so when you did find it you savoured it like gold.

It belonged here, in the Pool Room, alongside the rest of their treasures.

And each other.


	4. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally write some anal sex; took me long enough, and it's barely covered in this one sorry everyone! This alternate universe has our duo being in college together, and Jamison wakes up after a night he barely remembers in the bed of somebody he's been lusting after for quite a while.
> 
> And this installment has non-binary Roadhog, who uses they/them pronouns!

The sunlight filtered through the blinds, alerting the world to a brand new day just jam packed with possibilities. For Jamison 'Junkrat' Fawkes it was a screaming informant telling him he had one hell of a hangover from last nights party. It had been a party to write in your blog about make no mistake, with loud music, flowing alcohol, a pool to dive in, and what had seemed like the entire student body present.

He'd invited himself, and once he'd had his first taste of a special little drink the rest of the night was a blur. He barely remembered a thing, and his head pounded with the mere attempt at remembering anything at all. So he huddled down into the covers, trying to yank more of it around himself when a realisation hit him like a truck.

This was not his bedroom.

It didn't smell of him, there were no posters tacked to the walls, his hand made laptop wasn't in reach and his window wasn't on that wall whatsoever. Panic began to set in but it increased when he finally realised the weight besides him in the bed. Someone was in the bed with him, and he noticed he was incredibly naked under the sheets... and he felt sticky.

"Oh god." He thought. "I've had a one night stand."

Junkrat slowly lifted his head and began to look around the room. Clothing was strewn all around, most of it recognisable as his own. A tipped over bottle of lubricant lay in the bedside table, as well as an open box of rubbers. Least they'd been safe, right? The room was very clean, surprisingly so and anywhere he looked he could see... pigs. Small trinkets with a pig theme seemed to be everywhere. Photo frames, pen holders, book ends... pigs, pigs, and more pigs. So much pastel pink.

Wait. Had he fucked a girl? 

He sat up sharply, daring himself to look at the sleeping form besides him but all he got was their back, and it was a massive one at that. Junkrat held his breath, slowly shifting because his heart was racing fast enough to erupt from his chest because he quite possibly recognized that back. He'd gazed at it enough in class and around campus to mistaken it for anyone else's back.

The stranger in the bed rolled backwards, yawning loudly as they did and it confirmed Jamison's fear, and utter delight.

Mako Rutledge.

It was Mako Rutledge; the very person Jamison had been crushing on for months. The tall, massive, soft spoken student studying to be a vet as well as undertaking business classes too. They were, for lack of a better word in Jamison's vocabulary, gorgeous. A face that was equally soft and hard, jet black hair, thick brows and thicker lips. Mako rarely smiled, rarely spoke, and somehow they'd gotten into bed with Jamison and he had no memory how.

Their eyes opened, brown and beautiful, and their eyes trailed to look up at Jamison. For a moment he was terrified, that Mako would realize who this was. That they’d yell at him, or regret, or something equally horrible that would scar him for life. 

The silence was deafening.

But then Mako as smiling, rolling towards him, lifting one of those large hands and traced it through his blond hair before pulling Jamison down close. “Mornin’...” Mako whispered before they kissed him and Jamison saw stars. Morning breath be damned this was quite possibly the best thing to wake up to in the history of anything. They wanted him here. That was a satisfied sleep after a, hopefully, satisfying lay. And he’d been drunk as Hell too.

He kissed them enthusiastically, throwing both arms (well one whole arm the other half an arm) around them, pushing their bodies together as he rode the euphoric feeling of kissing Mako Rutledge. It was even better than he’d thought it would be. How their mouth parted for him, their tongues pressing softly against one another, teeth clicking and noses bumping at the feverish pace in which they were kissing. When Mako moaned into his lips, surely angels got their wings.

They broke apart, and Mako offered a heavy chuckle before sliding a hand down Jamison's back. "Do you.. do you want one last round before we get up...?" They asked.

It was clear he'd died and gone to heaven. That was the only way to explain this moment happening. He was in Mako's bed, they'd fucked, and they wanted more? If he were a religious man he would thanked God for this blessing. Jamison trembled beneath that hand which, by now, was fondling his rear. "Yes." He answered honestly, feeling Mako's face with his hand. "I need you still, mate... ain't had enough. Never can get enough."

Mako laughed, and stars granted wishes, before pushing Jamison down onto the bed. They hovered over him, eyes smouldering with want and affection. "Let's, then..."

Pulling back, they reached for the things on the bedside table and it was with this motion of movement that he saw what Mako was packing between their legs. It was better than he'd dreamed it to be. Thick, not overly long, but on top of that it was pierced too. Matched the nose and multiple ear rings Mako had. Jamison was trembling with anticipation as Mako got a fresh rubber from the box and began to slide it over their length.

Reaching out, Jamison wrapped his one good hand around the rubber too, aiding Mako in rolling it down and maybe giving them a bit of a handjob as he did. Mako moaned at the touch, voicing thanks, before grabbing the bottle of lubricant. "You want to be on your back or front...?" 

"My back. Can barely feel me legs as it is." Jamison admitted on a toothy grin.

"Sorry."

"Don't be.. please."

After some repositioning Jamison was comfortably laying on his back, leg bent, knee pressing to Mako's side. Even if they may have done this last night and clearly he'd be stretched enough as is, Mako insisted on preparing him this morning. So here he was, biting his bottom lip, all but mewling as Mako pushed his finger deep, spreading the thick, warming liquid deep inside him. He'd gone overboard but, better too much than not enough. At a particularly good probe, Jamison arched, before pushing himself down onto the finger, all but fucking himself on it.

"Easy whoa..." Mako mumbled, "Wait for me..."

The finger removed, Jamison longed for its return but what he got was far more fulfilling. He felt the protected head push against his prepared ass, the heat irradiating off of it made it feel as though the condom wasn't even there. He held his breath, his hips were held, and with one good push he felt Mako fill him. His body stretched, his back arched, and he felt every inch as it was pushed into him and Mako did not stop until they were all but buried.

"Mm you feel good..." Mako murmured as they allowed their bodies a moment to get reacquainted with one another.

"S-same, mate.." Jamison replied, squeezing his legs (again, one whole leg, the other a half a leg) against Mako's thick middle. He couldn't contain himself, not now, and begun to slowly move himself along the length much like how he'd done to their finger. It urged movement out of Mako, who bent over him, breathing hotly as their hips proceeded to move to meet his own.

They started slow, but it didn't take long for either to hold back. Mako had wrapped their arms securely around Jamison, holding him, pinning him, as their hips were now slamming into the blonde haired man. All he could do was hold on and project how he felt orally, and by that I mean he was loud. Very loud. He begged, swore, cried Mako's name, pleaded for more, to not stop not ever even if such wants were impossible. It didn't matter. The world didn't exist all there was, was Mako and him in this bed and what was happening. No lessons, no instructors, no distance between them any more.

Mako came fast, their body stiffening against, and within, Jamison and they offered the world a long, low rumble of pleasure before slowly continuing their movements. Jamison was close too, incredibly so, all it took was Mako to breath against his neck and whisper praise to him for him to hit his peak running and he came. Like the sex, he was noisy. He gripped with his good hand, cried out Mako's name to the world before falling back into a bed of absolute bliss.

•••

“So that was... certainly a thing.” Jamison said, as he pulled his clothes on after having found where his arm and leg had wound up. His arm had been somehow placed in an umbrella rack while his leg had magically found itself lost under Mako’s bed. 

Mako was sitting on the bed, wearing just some pink boxers that had cute white pigs designed into the seams. They looked a little sullen, despite what kind of morning the two had shared together adding to the wild night that Jamison was only now starting to get foggy memories of. Jamison turned his head, looking at Mako, frowning a little. “What’s wrong mate?”

“Nothing.” Mako replied, before pushing themselves to their feet. “You sure I can’t make you some breakfast or something?”

“Nah mate, you do any more for me ‘n you won’t be gettin’ rid of me!” Jamison grinned toothily, fighting with his shoelaces that were a tangled mess.

The other went quiet at that, before rubbing at one of their ears, but nodded, defeated. Moving to the window, Mako pulls the blinds back to let some more sunlight in, and to open the window itself for some fresh air since the room stunk of sex and sweat. Not the best kind of smell, honestly.

Jamison paused though, watching them. They’d just slept with Mako. Most of which he couldn’t remember. And how long had he been pining for this? Months now? Since he first lay eyes on the massive student making their way down the hallway. They’d bumped into each other, so distracted either had been, and Jamison had dropped his things. Instead of moving on Mako had stopped to help, gathering his things, apologizing for being a clutz. Their hands had touched for but a moment but it was enough for Jamison to feel sparks and oh how he’d wanted to feel them again.

Now he had. And he wasn’t sure he was ready to say goodbye to it.

“Uh... Mako?” he slowly approached them.

“Hm?” Mako turned their head, looking down at him. That too was something Jamison was drawn to; Mako was taller than him. Ever since puberty hit, Jamison had been taller than all the other students around him. But here, Mako made him feel small. He liked it.

“...I don’t wanna just. Fuck ya ‘n leave like this.”

“Why not?”

“It ain’t right. Don’t know if folks done that to ya before but, man that’s... I ain’t. That’s not me.”

“What are you saying?”

Jamison stood there for a moment before offering a smile to the other. “I was... wonderin’ if you’d. Like to go on a proper date with me. One with dinner ‘n a movie ‘n stuff and not just. Fuckin’ in your bed after a wild party. I’d really like to--”

“Yes.”

He blinked a few times, before a smile spread across his face. “Really?”

“Yes.” Mako said again, a smile on their face, and their cheeks tinting red. “I... I’d love to go on a date with you.”

The two stood there in the bedroom that still stunk of sex, staring at each other as if they’d never truly seen one another before. Jamison felt himself trembling, before rushing forward, and threw his arms up and around Mako and pressed his lips to theirs in an abrupt, needed kiss. It was returned in kind, and those large, powerful arms held him as carefully as someone of Mako’s size could.

He loved it.

They both did.


	5. Free Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a free day but I didn't take a break. Instead you get a short, but sweet, messy little fic regarding trans Junkers celebratory fucking after their heist in Dorado.

The gold glistened and shon, and Junkrat never would have thought gold bars would be so heavy but they were! He laughed hysterically as he held one in each arm, kicking his foot and peg leg as he lay back on the boat’s deck. They’d done it, they’d really done it! Him and Roadie had robbed the Dorado bank of so much gold it was ridiculous. Clearly it was thanks to his amazing skills of being a thief, and a mastermind when it came to organizing his heists. 

Now here they were, sailing away on a ship under moon light away from a still darkened city. How mad they’ll be come sun up when they realize what had happened! No doubt they’d be all over the news, and radio, and internet. The two most wanted criminals from Australia strike again! Dorado left red faced! Oh he loved it.

“Here.” Roadhog had returned from his work in the cabin, simply charting a course, the boat heading towards a secluded part of the world where they’d be safe for the time being until the heat cooled down. But would it ever, truly, really cool down? They were wanted for many criminal acts now, and one couldn’t just waltz into the open of any first world country without people calling the cops.

In his hand was a bottle of alcohol, which Junkrat swiped it out of Roadhog’s hand and downed it in a second. Junkrat laughed, tossing the bottle overboard, before rushing to the side and looked over at the ocean as it rushed over. His hair, what was left of it, flowed in the wind and lifting his head he shut his eyes and just lived the moment. Oh he’d never forget this; shit as his memory was he’d never forget this feeling of coming out on top. It was beautiful. 

And to think, back home they’d said he’d never amount to anything.

Roadhog, his own drink discarded, had moved to join him at the front of the ship. Lifting his head he looked to the moon but his thought process was interrupted when Junkrat suddenly spun and gripped his mask, ripping it from his face.

“Rat, what are--”

The answer to the unspoken question was answered when Junkrat crushed his lips against his. It tasted of alcohol. But Roadhog welcomed it, giving a low huff into the kiss as he wrapped an arm around his skinny companion while his free hand gripped the side of the boat so he wouldn’t do something majorly stupid like falling overboard.

“Fuck I love you,” Junkrat murmured against Roadhog’s lips, drawing back, “Don’t know how nobody gone and snatched you up mate, got no idea...”

“Good thing then.” he replied as he trailed his hands down Junkrat’s narrow sides to his hips, giving a tug, drawing him close again. “Otherwise where would I be?”

“Shit. Hadn’t thought of that.” he said, seemingly oblivious to Roadhog very slowly pulling his pants down. “Where would you be anyway? Dead? In some biker gang?” Junkrat blinked and glanced down, only having realized he was without his pants when he felt the wind of the sea rushing over his nether regions. “Cripes mate, for a bloke with big hands you’re quick with em.”

“Had to learn to be.” Roadhog replied casually.

Junkrat laughed hysterically at this, before tapping a finger against Roadhog’s chest. “You’re overdressed.”

“I know.”

And suddenly Junkrat was on his back on the deck, the ocean breeze and the salty sea smell rich in the air but it mattered not because Roadhog had spread his legs, and had promptly ran his tongue along the length of Junkrat’s opening. He gasped audibly, reaching his head back his moan melted into a giggle as his tongue slid into his vagina. Roadhog knew what he was doing, a thumb already rubbing and working at his clit, working him up and getting him shamelessly wet here in the open on the sea where no one could see them.

Then a thick finger replaced his tongue, and the tongue replaced the thumb, and Junkrat knew he couldn’t be quiet not with this happening. He gripped at Roadhog’s head, tugging on his pony tail, grinding himself down on those fingers and tongue without want to stop.

But it did, and abruptly, making Junkrat whine as Roadhog pulled back. A line of clear fluid connected lips and, well, lips for a moment before it snapped. Junkrat watched, legs still spread, as Roadhog disrobed his blue overalls and kicked them away with his boots. He watched, shamelessly fingering himself with his flesh hand as Roadhog stood there naked as the day he’d been born.

And he was clearly excited, judging by how sticky his inner thighs were. “Take the leg off.” Roadhog said, moving closer. “Don’t want it pinching me.”

“Right right,” Junkrat huffed as he did just that, having to remove his now sticky hand to do it. He tossed his leg aside, it thudded noisily on the ground before he wiggled his now stump leg up at Roadhog. “Better?”

“Yeah.”

He watched as Roadhog got down, carefully, not wanting to hurt him which was always such a wonderful thing. A lifetime of being hurt, being mistreated and smacked around by Junkers and the world, seeing someone as huge as Roadhog caring about accidentally hurting him on account of being such a huge son of a bitch it was genuinely touching. Almost made him want to cry.

But only if he wasn’t about to fuck with Roadhog.

He spread his legs further still as Roadhog got into position. His belly pressed down against Junkrat, a natural thing, but it was a comfortable weight. And when he felt the warm wetness of Roadhog’s sex pressing against his he trembled and wriggled excitedly. “Like a waterfall, mate..” he grinned as he ground himself against his partners body.

“And you’re not?” Roadhog asked, resting himself on his elbows as he slowly moved his body down to press hotly against Junkrat’s.

He giggled, swaying his robotic hand in a bashful way. “You know you get me wet by just grunting in my ear, mate...”

The coy little conversations went by the wayside for a moment, Junkrat biting down his bottom lip as he trembled. Roadhog’s pussy was thick and wet, compared to his own which was smaller in size. Hell, if he recalled Roadhog’s clit was twice the size of his own. Thinking of it again, he reached with his flesh hand and pressed it down between their sexes to press it against Roadhog’s clit. He pinched it, grinning wickedly as he did, seeing how red and flushed Roadhog’s face went.

“Harder.” Roadhog muttered as he squeezed his legs against his body, drawing him closer still.

Junkrat complied, awkward as his hand was between them and under the weight Roadhog’s belly he pinched and squeezed the hot little ball of nerves but found it harder to do because it was very thick and wet between them now. His fingers slipped every so often, but Roadhog never complained. Neither did he, since his own fingers touched himself now and then as well. He shuddered, tilting his head back a little and squeezed his own legs (leg and stump to be precise) against Roadhog’s fat legs.

The boat was rocking a bit now, was the ocean getting choppy? Neither man noticed, Roadhog reaching his hand over to grip Junkrat’s hip to pull him as close as humanely possible as they continued to grind down against one another. Faster, and harder, their hips moved, mixed with the sounds of their moans the quiet ocean was no longer as quiet as it used to be. 

Was he a light weight? Maybe he was, the alcohol had gone right to his head, he felt warm and dizzy, perhaps from more than just the frantic sex the two were partaking in. It didn’t matter, his high from the successful heist still urged him on to keep going. Still couldn’t believe it, that they’d pulled it off as effortlessly as they did. This was a victory, and this was victory sex.

Roadhog’s grip tightened just that little bit more, and with a squeeze of his legs Junkrat’s body found its bliss and he cried out, feeling hot and heavy as he collapsed back onto the deck of the boat, arms out stretched at last. Roadhog seemed to have either reached his limit either around the same time, or even previously. That was Roadhog’s issue; he was so quiet, almost too quiet, sometimes Junkrat had to ask multiple times if he’d cum at all when they fooled around.

It wasn’t any fun if it was just him, after all.

“You’re a mess.” Roadhog commented sarcastically as he eased away from Junkrat, their laps slick with their body’s release. He moved, positioning himself besides Junkrat on the deck, tugging him close. “But. You’re my mess.”

“Your successfully rich mess.” Junkrat replied with a wide, lazy grin. “Don’t you forget that, Roadie.”

“Never could.” he replied on a low chuckle before leaning down, and pressed a kiss to Junkrat’s jaw. “You little rat.” Roadhog mumbled affectionately.

“You big hog.” Junkrat replied, just as affectionately.


	6. Fetish of Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for some ABO dynamics, possessiveness, voyeurism and knotting. (Warning for some blood, mild mention of violence, and physical assault but it's not too descriptive)
> 
> Junkrat is caught out while in heat, but Roadhog brings the pain. Then pleasure.

Oh this was bad this was really, really bad. Junkrat was running as fast as his peg leg could carry him but he knew he was in a right thick mess. Why now? He hadn't even felt the telltale signs that he was coming into season yet smack bang in the middle of Junker Town his body decided to turn on a homing beacon that would catch the attention of any Alpha with a working nose.

He was already feeling dizzy and light headed as his body felt as though it was on fire, like it was burning from the inside out. 

But worst of all was that he could smell them. Whenever his heat kicked in, Junkrat could pick up the smells of alphas and he knew he was up shits creek without a paddle because one was homing in on him. He was too far from base, he only had a few grenades on him and he didn't even have a trap with him. How stupid to come out so unprepared like this! He ducked down behind some rocks to try and catch his breath, sweat running down his face from his constant running but also his own heat.

Just needed a minute, a moment, to catch his breath and get on his way again.

He didn't get the luxury; a hand grabbed him roughly by the back of his harness and with a shout Junkrat was yanked out into the open. The Junker who's caught him was big, lean, spiked armour covering his body with spaces left open so his skin could breathe and not be cooked by the Australian sun. Junkrat immediately retaliated, swinging his foot and it almost connected with his jaw, but his hand was faster and blocked it.

"Feisty. I like that."

"Bugger off ya drongo!" Junkrat snarled, hasting how his body trembled at the touch of the stranger’s hand on his leg. The man stunk of testosterone and his needy body was already responding to the smell, releasing its own smells to answer it.

"Why'd I wanna do that?" He asked smugly.

"Cuz I'm taken, and soon as he finds out you so much touched me you're dead." Junkrat said flatly. "He's awful big, 'n awfully possessive."

"Oh really," the man clearly didn't believe him and released Junkrat's leg but only to roughly shove his hand up his thigh. "If you are, where is he? He should be watching his omega closer. Clearly he got no idea what he's doing."

Junkrat growled despite his body trembling further, his hips giving a quick motion against the grubby mans hand. "Don't owe you an explanation." He literally spat at the mans face. "Now let me go, before I blow your face off!"

"With what?"

Shit. He'd dropped his frag launcher when he'd been grabbed. It lay uselessly on the floor. Junkrat glanced at it but in that moment he was pulled closer; he could smell the mans body stronger now and it made him dizzy. "G-get off..." he mumbled. 

"Gladly." The man replied smugly and his hand grabbed at something he had no right in grabbing. 

Junkrat cried out but no sooner had this happened the world was spun on its head. The wandering hands arm was suddenly gripped in a massive, spike glove wearing hand and a terrifying growl filled the air. The bone in said arm was already broken, the stranger crying out in alarm, dropping Junkrat who rolled once and upon looking up, while upside down, he saw just who it was who'd come to his aid.

"Roadie!!" He squealed in absolute joy.

Roadhog was, for lack of a better word, livid. And when he was livid, gratuitous things happened. Even through the mask you could feel his anger burning holes wherever he looked, and if he could the guy who'd dared to feel up his omega would be cooked alive already... if not burnt to a crisp.

Righting himself, Junkrat watched the proceedings none of which you need to know personally but consider it to have been very visceral with limbs being bent, bones broken, and teeth being swallowed. Junkrat laughed throughout the ordeal, heart racing, blood pumping at the sight of his alpha destroying his assaulted with everything he had. Clasping his hands together, Junkrat gazed at Roadhog with adoration and admiration. "Oh Roadie, you do care!" He gushed.

The only sounds to come from the broken, battered body that let any passer by know that he was still somehow alive was some faint, low, painful breathing. He'd been dumped on the ground, bruised and bleeding as Roadhog turned away from him to hoist Junkrat up off the floor. Giggling, and trembling still, Junkrat looped his arms around broad, strong shoulders and nuzzled his lips against the leathery mask Roadhog wore.

For the second time that day, Junkrat's world spun for one moment he'd been pressing himself against his Roadhog's chest but suddenly he had his back to him, facing the bloody pulp which had once been a Junker. He opened his mouth to ask what the Hell was going on but Roadhog had reached around to his front, grabbed Junkrat's torn off shorts and yanked them down in one hard pull. He yelped but it was swiftly replaced with a moan as Roadhog palmed his sex which, naturally, was dripping wet like someone had left a tap on.

"Teachin' him a lesson." Roadhog's muffled voice growled in Junkrat's ear, as he pushed a finger up and into his body effortlessly. "What's mine, is mine.

He was already shamelessly riding that thick finger, reaching a hand up and back to grasp at the back of Roadhog's head. So strong was his alpha, so big and sexy and strong that he was easily holding Junkrat in one hand without any effort. It was electric, and a sign of his power and possessive nature. Panting, Junkrat let his tongue lull out of his mouth lazily, drool dripping down his chin before turning his gaze to the man in a pool of his own blood on the dirt. 

"Told ya, he's real possessive." He said in a shaking voice.

With his free hand, Roadhog had reached down and pushed his own pants down. They tumbled down around his ankles and he managed to kick his foot out of one of them; unfortunately the boot with the huge spike on it made it all but impossible to remove the clothing entirely without having to use both his hands. And one was very much occupied, so he let the pants remain snagged on one foot for now.

He still held Junkrat against his stomach, bouncing him on his finger, and returned his free hand to momentarily grab one of the respirator filters of his mask. He pulled it off, allowing it to drop. The man wasn’t about to show his face to this dying pathetic creature, but he wanted to smell Junkrat and the scent of the omega, his omega, in heat was like a bullet to the brain. Thoughts of a proper, decent nature was thrown out the window. He had to lay claim to what was his, and Junkrat was his and he was going to show that off.

Junkrat cooed loudly as he felt Roadhog’s erection press itself against his rear, and even when the finger left his body he didn’t complain since he knew what was coming (and who for that matter). He lowered himself, stretching forward on the sand, digging his nails (robotic and flesh alike) into the blood spotted sand and looked over his shoulder at Roadhog before shaking his rear at him. “C’mon mate, don’t keep me waitin’ too long now.”

Wait long he did not, for Roadhog grabbed his hips, drew him back, and with one hard push his cock was embedded in Junkrat’s body like a hand fitting into a glove. Junkrat’s heat, his arousal, clearly aided in the act and he moaned hotly, pressing his temple down against the ground but barely had a chance to rest himself as already Roadhog was ploughing into him with a feverish, possessive angle that had Junkrat’s entire body shaking.

Drool again flowed from his open mouth as he felt Roadhog dominate him, pushing him further down into the sand as his hips slammed into him again and again, increasing in speed and depth with almost every second, or third push. At this rate he won’t be able to walk at all after it’s all done. He shifts a bit, moving his head, and his eyes lock onto the face of the man who’d dared to touch him. His expression is still locked in that of a man in immense pain; and Junkrat grinned widely before he propped himself up, and a proud, overly satisfied smile graced his face.

“O-oh Hoggy I feel it, feel your knot already....” he moaned, arching his shoulderblades. “Ya shoulda.. Left the poor bastard a movin’ arm, so he could jerk himself or somethin....”

“No.”

And with one good hard push Roadhog forced the knot at the base of his cock in past Junkrat’s entrance and it locked him firmly in place. Nothing, short of death, could rip them apart now. Honestly, Roadhog was all but prepared for someone to try, still riding the euphoric high of not only all but killing someone, but defending his omega, all in one fight. His heart was racing, his blood pumping through every inch of him, some mentioned inches fully sealed within Junkrat who’s every shift and moan spurred on his passion and lust more.

Junkrat squirmed and mewled in utter pleasure, his body tightening willingly around the knot that locked him with his alpha. He pushed himself downwards, knees digging into the sand and no doubt getting it all into the joints of his peg leg in the process. He could shake it free later. Right now, he was far too caught up in the moment. Of having some suffering, unsatisfied idiot forced to watch this.

Roadhog shifted within him, his cock throbbing, the lengths girth pulsing and the knot swollen to its full capacity. He grunted hotly, eyes locked on Junkrat’s head before he gazed to the suffering man. Was he still even alive? He couldn’t tell, nor did he care. He lowered his head, growling possessively, his humping now a steady, rhythmic beat.

Neither could be entirely sure how long they were locked together like this; when Roadhog was really at his peak he could last within Junkrat for an hour sometimes. Here in the heat, spurred on by the desire to defend and then show off, the massive Junker could have lasted far longer if he maybe wasn’t so overly a show off. He pulled back, falling backwards onto his own back and the motion took Junkrat with him.

“AH!” Junkrat, now riding the cock still firmly within him grabbed at Roadhog’s knees as his own bent again, the sight of their joined bodies now on full display for the man to witness. Junkrat’s arousal was dribbling down Roadhog’s cock, making his balls sticky, but it was such a small amount since that knot ensured nothing would be lost if it could help it. He tilted his head back, spine curved by his alpha’s stomach, but kept riding faster and faster; as fast as his body could let him.

He erupted not too long after, his hot seed arching within Junkrat’s body. It seemed to trigger Junkrat’s own release, and the younger Junker cried out in pure bliss as he felt his alpha fill him. It was, by far, one of the most satisfying feelings he could have at this moment. He milked him for all he had, squeezing himself, grinding down still, despite the pleasure erupting within him and sending tingles of joy throughout his system he wanted to draw this out.

If not for himself, but the poor bastard who had to watch all of this.

~*~

“Is he dead?” Junkrat asked as he tugged on his shorts.

“Yeah.” Roadhog was crouched over the bloody mess. “Dead as shit.”

Junkrat giggled, pushing himself to his feet before stumbling, grabbing onto Roadhog to keep himself balanced. Gazing down he sneered, upper lip curving. “Prick deserved it.”

“Died with a boner though.” he pointed out.

“Well duh!” he giggled hysterically, before pressing a hand to Roadhog’s chest, rubbing in large circles. “You’re the hottest alpha this side of Darwin mate, if not the whole bloody continent. How could anyone not get hot when watchin’ you claim your omega like that? You didn’t hold back at all,” Junkrat purred before reaching a hand down to rub at his legs. “I can’t feel me legs now, what I got left of em!”

Roadhog, fully dressed, hoisted Junkrat up into his arms before throwing him over one arm, a hand on his rear. “C’mon. Let’s get back home.” he said, turning, and walking away from the bloody mess only stopping to pick up Junkrat’s long discarded frag launcher. “Mmmf,” he huffed, breathing through his half filtered mask. “I’ll want to plug you full again soon as we get back.”

This got Junkrat giggling excitedly, leaning his went against Roadhog’s head. “Fill me fit to burst, Mako.” he purred. “S’all I want. All I want is you. Don’t want nobody even’ lookin’ at me right now.”

"Don't worry." Roadhog said as he began to make his way off in the general direction of their safe house. "Next few days all you're gonna be seeing is me."

"Can't wait~!"


	7. Afterwards/Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Roadrat Week has come to an end! Thank you to those who stuck with me and read my stories; your words and encouragement by way of comments, or kudos, mean a whole deal to me. Thanks again!  
> ~*~
> 
> Roadhog and Junkrat partake in some after care after a particularly rough session of love making.
> 
> Featuring trans Roadhog!

Panting heavily, Junkrat's tongue lulled out of his mouth as he felt the collar around his neck be drawn back in one, final, sharp yank. He felt the welts in his skin throb with pain as he was pushed down, roughly, by Roadhog. His ass was sore, scratched and bruised from a good hard spanking at the start of this disgustingly erotic fucking the two had undertaken together. The thick toy deeply lodged in his ass vibrated still, sending electric pulses throughout his system, designed so it was stimulating his prostate again and again.

The other end of the long, thick toy however was in Roadhog's vagina, equally stimulating to his engorged clitoris as it was treating Junkrat's prostate. He wrapped the leash around his sweating palm and pulled on it, earning a choked cry from his lovely little bottom as he worked his hips that shifted the toy between them harder, and faster, as it continued to vibrate. 

"H-Hog, Hog..." Junkrat moaned, face flushed, eyes tightly shut. "G-gotta cum, le... lemme... please..."

"Hmmm." Roadhog huffed, reaching down and under, wrapping his large hand around Junkrat's erection, feeling the band still firmly in place around the base of it. "Have you been a good boy?" he asked huskily. "Do you deserve it?"

"YES." he answered pitifully, "B-been a good boy please, please Hoggy please.."

He leaned back, huffing through his leather mask hotly. Junkrat had been exceptionally good, his arms tied behind his back, bent over with this vibrating monster embedded in his lubricated ass, while that ring kept his poor erection from achieving any kind of release. Roadhog moved his free hand to grip Roadhog's chin, rubbing his thumb against the corner of his mouth, and Junkrat obediently turned his head and began to suck on the thumb despite how trembling his whole body was.

Now he was a quiet, docile, whimpering little man who wasn't at all how he normally was. The shocking contrast to how Junkrat normally was, honestly, more than a little rewarding to see him like this. So quiet, needy, desperately begging for permission which was a thing he never did the rest of the time. He was trembling, desperate for his release, and such an obedient little boy. Roadhog gripped his fingers around the ring, and slowly pulled.

Junkrat came all but instantly, soon as the ring was off he felt the stickiness spill over his fingers. Dropping the ring, Roadhog wrapped his hand again around the length, small as it was, giving it a few pulling squeezes while Junkrat whimpered and mewled at the touch. He began to fall to his side, the tightness on his collar loosening as Roadhog had released his grip on it to hold his face. 

"H... Hog th.... please...."

"Right," he'd almost forgotten. Reaching for the remote he clicked it off, the toy finally falling silent between them. While his hand remained squeezed around Junkrat's length Roadhog began to shift backwards, moving back, and grabbing the toy to ease it out of Junkrat and ultimately himself. He set it down, reaching to gently lift the very limp, trembling Junker into his arms. Junkrat was, for lack of a better word, blissed out. You could tell by his face, how flushed it was, the way his body twitched and trembled as he pressed his forehead against Roadhog's chest.

Repositioning himself, Roadhog sat, while he worked at untying the restraints around Junkrat's arms. When they were finally free he let his arms drop limply by his sides, mumbling about a soreness in his shoulder. Roadhog responded immediately by pressing a hand to said shoulder, gently and carefully kneading at the skin and muscles. He got an appreciative whimper from Junkrat in thanks, and a kiss to his chest.

"Who's my good boy?" Roadhog asked, playfully affectionate but genuine in his query. "So well behaved tonight..."

Junkrat only mewled louder, seemingly momentarily incapable of forming words since he'd been so thoroughly fucked. It had started with finger play, him being at Roadhog's mercy with his arms tied and the collar around his neck. Roadhog had almost brought him to climax with his fingers and mouth alone. Then he'd teased him with his pussy, rubbing it against his hard cock which had still been bound with that ring. And then out came the toy and it all went up from there.

Now he was a shivering mess of over stimulated muscles. He was sore, satisfied, and now he felt oh so appreciated by those large hands that he'd seen break men's spines and necks in the past, treating his body with a softness no other could or would feel. Despite how blissed out he felt, Junkrat lifted a hand, and rubbed it against one of Roadhog's pierced nipples, just a little touch, a little play. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Hey.." Roadhog whispered, smiling behind the mask. "Don't do that now. I'm already soaked. This is your time now."

"This... counts." Junkrat pouted, poking his tongue out.

Roadhog snorted, and let him play with the ring as long as his trembling fingers could as he leaned back against the wall, still holding him close. "I love you." he whispered, even if he knew they were very much alone he still feared someone would hear his affections. That they would hear him being soft, weak, and would take advantage of it in some way, shape, or form. "I love you so much. I never thought I'd find someone who'd love me like you, or that I'd love ever again." he whispered all of this, while he touched and traced his fingers along Junkrat's shaking body. "You drive me crazy. You make me work as your bodyguard but keeping you safe gives me life. I'd be lost without you. Completely lost."

Junkrat lulled his head back, his expression one of someone who was genuinely touched. He could cry if he had the energy. Since he didn't, he just smiled shakily, and pressing his face closer still against Roadhog's chest. "Aw... Hoggy, you do care..."

He snorted, moving his hand up to rub against his hair. Well, what there was left of it, so many bald patches on Junkrat's head. "Don't tell anyone, promise?" he asks.

"Promise." Junkrat laughed, though it was a very weak, subdued version of his laugh that it could barely be recognized as his normally loud, obnoxiously high pitched laugh that some would compare to a hyena. Roadhog bent down and pressed the nose of his mask against Junkrat's forehead and snorted. A kiss, a masked one at least. He hadn't the energy to remove his own mask yet and would in time, but for now he left it on. Not that Junkrat complained; in the past he'd called the mask all sorts of things ranging from ugly, stupid, terrifying, to all out handsome. And cute. So many times he'd called that black leather mask cute, before leading onto call Roadhog cute too.

Nobody had called Roadhog cute for decades. Not since he'd been a small child with chubby cheeks and baby fat who'd toddle around and bump into everything around him. To be called cute now, in this form and body... it was startling. But welcomed. Only when Junkrat said it though; anyone else dare call him cute he'd punch their lights out. Junkrat's words, joking or not, brought him comfort. And comfort for a man who had been through what he had, seen what he had, it was a wonderful thing.

Now, all of those demons were behind him. He had Junkrat, and he in turn had him, and nothing short of death would tear them apart. 

And even then, death would have to put up one Hell of a fight.


End file.
